The invention relates generally to earth reinforcement. More particularly, the invention relates to a segmental retaining wall anchoring system for securing segmental retaining walls.
Segmental earth retaining walls are commonly used for architectural and site development applications. Such walls are subjected to very high pressures exerted by lateral movements of the s oil, temperature and shrinkage effects, and seismic loads. Therefore, the backfill soil typically must be braced with tensile reinforcement members.
Often, elongated structures, commonly referred to as geogrids or reinforcement fabrics, are used to provide this reinforcement. Geogrids often are configured in a lattice arrangement and are constructed of a metal or polymer, while reinforcement fabrics are constructed of woven or nonwoven polymers (e.g., polymer fibers). These reinforcement members typically extend rearwardly from the wall and into the soil. The weight of the soil constrains the fabric from lateral movement to thereby stabilize the retaining wall.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to a retaining wall anchoring system for a segmental retaining wall comprising a plurality of tieback rods adapted to be embedded into soil or rock with a proximal portion extending therefrom. The system includes at least one elongated force distribution member positionable directly adjacent the proximal portion of the tieback rods, at least one washer positionable about the proximal portions of at least one tieback rod in abutment with the force distribution member, and at least one fastener fixedly securable to the proximal portion of the tieback rod to securely clamp the washer against the force distribution member such that tensile forces imposed on the tieback rod are transmitted to the distribution member so as to distribute these forces throughout a portion of the retaining wall.
The above described apparatus therefore can be used to construct a segmental retaining wall system comprising a retaining wall having a plurality of wall blocks stacked in ascending courses with a plurality of the wall blocks being provided with interior openings that are aligned with each other to form an inner passageway within the retaining wall. The proximal portion of each tieback rod can be extended into the inner passageway formed within the retaining wall with the elongated force distribution member positioned within the inner passageway directly adjacent the proximal portion of at least one of the tieback rods, a washer positioned about the distal portion of the tieback rods in abutment with the force distribution member, and a fastener fixedly secured to the proximal portion of the tieback rods to securely clamp the washer against the force distribution member such that tensile forces imposed on the tieback rods are transmitted to the force distribution member so as to distribute the tensile forces throughout a portion of the retaining wall.
In addition, the apparatus can be used to construct a segmental retaining wall system comprising a retaining wall having a plurality of wall blocks stacked in ascending courses to form an interior surface and an exterior surface, a plurality of tieback rods adapted to be embedded into soil or rock with a proximal portion extending therefrom, the proximal portion of each tieback rod extending toward the interior surface of the retaining wall, at least one elongated force distribution member positioned adjacent the interior surface of the retaining wall and directly adjacent the proximal portion of at least one tieback rod, a washer positioned about the distal portion of the tieback rod in abutment with the force distribution member, a fastener fixedly secured to the proximal portion of the tieback rod to securely clamp the washer against the force distribution member, and a reinforcement member connected to the force distribution member and being securely attached to the retaining wall such that tensile forces imposed on the tieback rods are transmitted to the force distribution member and through the reinforcement member to the retaining wall so as to distribute the tensile forces throughout a portion of the retaining wall.